Betty's Torture!
by SupernaturalCanary19
Summary: Hilda decides that she fed up of Betty. So she decides to take matters into her own hands. Lots of chaos and stunned people! Will it be a disaster or the thing Betty has been waiting for all her life? Plz R&R!


**A/N: ****Hey hey hey! Im Back! Didja miss me? Lol. This is just a small little fic that I wrote when I was bored, so don't be harsh. This goes out to ****Standing There ****who gave me the inspiration to write this. Hope Ya Like it! Plz Review.**

**Betty's Torture.**

"Noooooooo! Hilda! Stop!" Betty screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh come _on _Betty! It'll be fun! Please?" Hilda pouted and gave Betty the puppy-dog eyes. Betty considered for a moment.

"No! Don't do this to me!" Betty shouted, trying to squirm out of Hilda's vice-like grip. Hilda shoved her into her room and frog-marched her towards her stool which stood in front of her crammed-full-of-make-up-dressing-table.

"Don't be such a baby! It's only for _one_ week!" Hilda tried to reassure Betty.

Betty sighed and hung her head, as if resigned to her fate. Hilda giggled, and then whooped with glee. _Why am I doing this? _Betty asked herself.

"Be right back!" Hilda giggled again and shuffled off, disappearing into her massive closet which took up half of her room. Betty looked around and saw that Hilda had once again not made her bed. _When is she gonna do these things?_ Betty thought angrily, being the clean-freak that she was. She quickly leapt off the salon-like chair and proceeded to make Hilda's bed. There was a lot of scuffling and rummaging noises coming from Hilda's wardrobe.

Eventually, as Betty sat back down, Hilda emerged with her hands full of different baskets. Each basket was big enough to fit three or four loaves of bread in, and there were about 4 baskets on each of her arms. Betty sighed.

"Okay, let's start with the hair." She said in a very business like tone. She set the baskets down on her bed, her eyes lingering on it for a second, then flipped open the lid of one of the baskets. It was practically full to the brim with hair products such as: shampoo, conditioner, de-frizzing spray, heat protecting spray and high gloss spray. Betty rolled her eyes. She was in for hell.

Hilda grabbed her arm and hauled her into the bathroom. She then walked over to the bath-tub and forced Betty onto her knees. She reached up and grabbed the shower head that hung from a lime-scale encrusted hook. She twiddled the dial and stuck her fingers under the jets of cool spray. It eventually became hotter and she placed it over Betty's head. This earned a yelp.

"You could give me some warning!" Hilda shook her head and grabbed the comb from the side of the bath. She began to pull it through Betty's mess of tangled hair and split ends. Even Betty had to admit that her hair looked like an overgrown bush sometimes. Five minutes later, she had managed to get out all of the knots from Betty's hair, although, Betty's screaming brought Justin running in to ask what was wrong. "Makeover" Hilda had mouthed and winked at her son who eagerly jumped up and down on the spot.

"Can I help" He pleaded with his mum. "Puh-leeeeaaase?"

"Sure!" Hilda replied, making her grin widen even more. Justin passed Hilda the shampoo bottle and opened the cap. She squirted a generous dollop onto her hands and rubbed in into her fingers. He then placed her hands on Betty's head and scrubbed, until Betty's hair was covered in white foam, and the slight fragrance of lavender and camomile filled the air.

-:0:-

Half an hour later, the shampooing and conditioning of Betty's hair was complete, and Hilda had sat Betty back down on her stool. Justin handed her the hair dryer and plugged it in. Hilda flicked the switched and a loud whirring filled the air. Twenty minutes later, Betty's hair was so fluffy and fly-away, the static created by it could have powered their whole house for a year!

Hilda held her hand out to Justin, who placed the straighteners into her hands. She held down the button and looked at Betty who looked close to tears. Another 40 minutes later, Betty's hair was sleek and shiny and straight. Just this small thing made her look so much more beautiful and younger!

"So I'm done?" she asked hopefully.

"Not quite" replied Hilda with just as much enthusiasm, but hers wasn't forced "We still have to do the makeup"

"And the nails" Justin chimed in.

"And the outfit!" Hilda finished. Betty groaned inwardly. _Why did she ever agree to this in the first place?_

"Let's start with the nails" Justin suggested. Hilda reached down for Betty's hands, then recoiled with disgust at what she saw. Justin hastened to look. His nose wrinkled and his mouth turned into that of a grimace.

"Broken!" he said disdainfully.

"Chewed!" added Hilda with just as much, if not more disgust in her tone.

"Not painted!" They both cried at the same time, shaking their heads.

A sudden silence broke out.

"Are you thinking what I'm thing?" whispered Justin evilly.

"Well that depends on what you're thinking, because I might not be thinking the same thing as what you think I'm thinking!" Hilda said back. Then a sudden look of confusion appeared on her face. "Did I just say that?" She shook her and looked at Justin.

"Fake nails!" they both squealed at the same time. Now it was Betty's time to look horrified.

-:0:-

Betty was allowed out of the chair 3 hours later, when her fake-nail-glue had dried, her make-up had been applied, her glasses removed and replaced with contact lenses and her braces taken out- for Justin and Hilda decided her teeth were perfectly fine and had removed it. They had the decency to give her some paracetamol - and her clothes fully revamped. _This is awful _Betty thought to herself, as she had not been allowed to look in the mirror. Hilda and Justin didn't seem to be thinking along the same lines.

They were both goggling at her, as though they had never seen her before. She rolled her eyes. _It cant be that bad can it? _

"Y... y... you look amazing!" Hilda stuttered.

"Oh very funny! Take the mick!" Betty snapped. She turned round and looked in the mirror. She nearly fainted at what she saw. _Was that her? _She was beautiful! Stunning! Fantastic! She couldn't believe her eyes! How come she had not done this before. She reached up and grabbed her face, as if to check it really was her. She couldn't wait to get to work now! It was now half past 11, so she had to be in in the next half an hour!

"Oh my God!" she screeched. She ran out of the door, and Hilda followed.

"Get in the car" she commanded "I'll drive".

-:0:-

The car pulled to a stop in front of Mode. Betty stuttered a quick thanks and jumped out of the car, tripping up the steps. She righted herself, flicked back her straight hair, and walked into the building. Oh how she couldn't wait to see Daniel's face. She grinned at the receptionist on the ground floor who just gawked at her. He spirits were soaring as she entered the lift.

The lift cranked and groaned but a few moments later, a loud ping echoed through the lift and the doors creaked open. Betty confidently stepped out and walked forwards, hers eyes settling on Amanda who was stuffing her face with chocolates. Betty strode forwards and said a quick "Hey Amanda".

"What?" Amanda snapped back, without looking up. When she did finally look up, she fell off her stool.

"BETTY?" she screamed, and then, of course, fainted. Betty ran over to the counter, and opened the little door. She picked Amanda up, and placed her back on her stool. She began to fan Amanda when a voice brought her from her reverie.

"What's going on Betty?" It was Daniel. Her heart leapt out of her chest and she straightened up.

"Nothing Daniel" she said without turning round.

"Look at me Betty" he said. She turned. He gasped. She smiled. He grinned weakly.

"Wuh-aaaawww-uh!" he slurred. Betty guessed that this meant 'wow'. She was pleased by hid reaction.

"How do you like me now Daniel?"


End file.
